Escort Loveless 2
by Chibi Ally
Summary: Money is a new form of slavery, and distinguishable from the old simply by the fact that it is impersonal. That there is no human relationships between master and slave. —Count Leo Nikolaevich Tolstoi
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. Sounds similar to Part 1 of this story…that's very...interesting…**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

**—Prologue—**

A young boy ran at top speeds down the street. He wore a pair of slightly baggy jeans, a T-shirt slightly too long for him, a pair of white sneakers, and a light green jacket. It was a bright sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. He ran past some shop keeper nearly running into them.

"¡OY!" one of them shouted.

"¡Lo siento!" the child called to him as he hurried through the street. He arrived at a small building, the sign read: La Oficina De Correo. He hurried inside approaching the woman at the counter.

"¡Hola!" the boy said breathing heavily. "¿Hay correo para mí en la lista de correos? Mi nombre es Aoyagi Ritsuka."

"Un rato," said the woman and she went to a back room returning a moment later. "Lo siento, pero hay nada aquí."

"Nada?"

"Nada niño."

"Oh, muchas gracias señora…" he said, and he turned leaving the place with a sadden expression.

The woman watched the young boy leave and shaking he head she whispered, "…pobrecito…"

Fourteen year old Aoyagi Ritsuka headed home after being disappointed yet again. No mail from Soubi. He had been gone for two months now! Off going to meetings, and bargaining with people. Ritsuka had placed Soubi in charge of all his money…

Oh yeah, guess I didn't mention. Ritsuka was probably the richest fourteen year old in the entire world. Most rich kids were only rich because their parents were rich, but all the money Ritsuka had was 100% his own, because his brother had left it to him when he committed suicide.

People never left you alone when you were rich too. They always wanted something, from you. That's what Soubi was off doing. Meeting with people who were requesting money, or wanting you to invest in companies, and stocks, and Ritsuka didn't know shit about money or how having a lot of it was surprisingly a lot of work.

Soubi normally kept in touch with letters, but lately his letters were getting fewer and fewer, and when he did write he claimed he lost track of time or got too busy to write. Ritsuka didn't know the truth…but something was fishy…

They could have kept in touch using phones, because they each had expensive ones. However Soubi told Ritsuka not to call him, and that phones were easily traceable…

He didn't know why Soubi was worried about their phone calls being traced, and he couldn't imagine anyone who would want to trace a call between them…but…

"Ritsuka-kun!" shouted Yuiko off in the distance, and Ritsuka hurried over to her.

"Hey Yuiko, what are you doing here?" he asked happy to speak Japanese again. He liked it a lot more than Spanish, but Spanish was all that the people here spoke except for the occasional Italian speaker. He had been studying Spanish since they moved here when he was twelve, which meant he now knew English, Japanese, and a little Spanish. He wasn't fluent yet but he could get by.

"I was worried, you left before breakfast. Did you go to the post office again?" Yuiko stood before him wearing a frilly white dress with a poofy skirt, and even white shoes. Which was kind of dangerous seeing as most of the roads around here were made of dirt, and she could easily mess up her beautiful dress.

"Yeah," Ritsuka said nodding.

"Did he write you?"

"…" Ritsuka turned and looked over the bridge they were standing on and looked out at the sea. "No."

"Oh," Yuiko said. "Well, I'm sure he's just busy. He'll write you soon."

Ritsuka stared out over the bridge gazing.

"Maybe if we go down to the beach we could find a bottle that found it's way to the shore, and…then maybe a genie would be in it, and we could make a wish!"

Ritsuka rolled his eyes, Yuiko and her wild dreams again.

"You could wish for a letter from Soubi," Yuiko said smiling.

"If I was going to wish for anything Yuiko, it would be to have him here with me now."

Suddenly from nowhere he felt two arms wrap around him, pulling him close a pair of lips at his ear. "Granted," the voice whispered, and Ritsuka felt a pull at his heart as he spun around looking up at a tall man with long blonde hair.

* * *

**I ended part one 8-30-09, and said I wouldn't make a part 2 for awhile. Well, I guess it kinda has been a short while…but…eh…**

**I hope to see fans of the last story here, and I hope you liked the set up of the first chapter of this next part, and I hope it don't disappoint.**

**Huh? What's that? Will there be smut?**

…

…**perhaps…perhaps not…**

**You'll have to read to see.**


	2. Fish, Lazer Tag, and Handcuffs!

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. Sounds similar to Part 1 of this story…that's very...interesting…**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

—CHAPTER 1—

"Soubi! You're here!" he said happily then, his expression changed rather quickly. He now looked furious. "Ugh! What the hell Soubi! It's been two months and I've hardly heard a word from you! What were you thinking!? For all I know you could have been dead, your plane could have crashed, you could have gotten mugged and were stranded with no way home, you could—"

Soubi wrapped his arm around Ritsuka's waste pulling him close, and placed his other hand on the back of his neck before he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

Yuiko was smiling because Soubi and Ritsuka made too cute a couple!

"Feel better?" Soubi asked.

"…" Ritsuka's face felt warm, he knew his face must be red. Soubi hadn't tried to kiss him since that day on the balcony shortly after they first arrived here. "No," he lied.

"Then how about I take the two of you to dinner before we head home?" Soubi asked.

Yuiko's face lit up. "Me too!"

"Of course, I wouldn't leave you out," Soubi said. He loved Yuiko, not as much as he loved Ritsuka, nor in the same way. But Yuiko did mean a lot to him, and he wasn't about to suddenly say, "Hey Ritsuka let's go to dinner," and then leave her on the side of the road to walk home by herself.

"C'mon," Soubi said he turned leading the way towards the restaurant he loved most.

* * *

"¡Buenose días!" Soubi said to the man at the front. This place was one of the most expensive and high class restaurants in the area. You normally were supposed to dress formally here, but they knew Soubi and Ritsuka, and just how much money they had so no one ever enforced the rule with them.

"¡Buenose días! Agatsuma," said the man looking extremely happy.

Soubi smiled back and said, "Una mesa para tres personas, por favor."

"Ri…Right this…way," the man said very slowly in Japanese.

"You've been studying," Soubi said smiling.

The man led them to an empty booth (which was big enough for everyone at home, so they looked kind of silly sitting at such a big booth when it was just the three of them). The man took their order and then hurried away. This table was especially reserved for them because it was on a balcony with a window that faced towards the sea. Soubi's last name was written on a plaque above the table.

"I love this place," Yuiko said. "We should try to come here at night so we can see the sun set over the sea. How do you say sea in Spanish?"

"El mar," Ritsuka answered dully.

"You've been studying too I see," Soubi said looking down at Ritsuka, his Spanish improving.

Yuiko was looking around the room. When she spotted a sign, her face lit up.

"Come see our new fish exhibit, Oh Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko said grinning. "We should go see it Ritsuka-kun!"

"Nah," Ritsuka answered. He didn't feel like wandering around this restaurant, it was really big, and probably wouldn't be hard to get lost.

"Oh, Ritsuka-kun, please!" Yuiko asked begging slightly.

"Go ahead you two," Soubi said. "I'll call your phones when the food arrives."

"Yea!" Yuiko said grabbing Ritsuka's arm she nearly dragged him away from the table, and towards the "Fish Exhibit."

_Why would a restaurant even have a fish exhibit anyway_? Ritsuka found himself thinking as he followed Yuiko.

They followed the signs which let to a dark lit room with hundreds of tanks. Some big, some small. They had a make shift waterfall in the corner where a few gold fish were swimming.

"Wow!" Yuiko gasped at each tank she came to as though there was nothing more fascinating in the world than these fish.

"Yuiko look at this one," Ritsuka said pointing to one that had its mouth on the glass as thought making out with it.

"Aw, he's so cute," Yuiko said. "What is he doing?"

"He's tryin' to give you a kiss Yuiko," Ritsuka said smiling.

"Oh," Yuiko said. Leaning forward she kissed the glass where the fish was, immediately Ritsuka stared one eyebrow raised.

"What?" Yuiko asked getting to her feet.

"Nothing," Ritsuka said looking away.

Both their phones rang twice, and Yuiko jumped up happily. "Yea! Dinner time! Let's hurry!"

She ran to the door and turned back. "Bye bye Fishies! I'll see ya later!"

Ritsuka rolled his eyes and he and Yuiko began to walk back, though before they could go too far someone reached out grabbing Ritsuka's wrist. He turned around to find a man at a table with four other, all of them wearing expensive suits and ties.

"Aren't you Ritsuka?" asked one of them.

"Ugh, yes," Ritsuka said. He thought he had seen this man before…

"Ritsuka one of the escorts of Escort Loveless?" he asked his grip tightening slightly.

Ritsuka stared at him, and then he remember who he was. "Itsuki-san?"

The man smiled. "You do remember me, so you're working here now. I didn't even know this place had escorts."

"It doesn't, and I'm not working here, I'm a customer."

"Surely not, how can you afford to eat at a place like this?"

"That's none of your—"

"Ritsuka's brother left him a whole bunch of money when he died and—"

Ritsuka shot Yuiko a furious look, and she covered her mouth.

"These kids are the ones I was telling you about," he said to the other men. "When they worked at Escort Loveless they were there for entertainment. It was an amazing place."

The other men smiled, one of them looking at Yuiko with a look Ritsuka knew only too well.

"So when will it open up again, I wanna know when you two are coming back to work," Itsuki said. Ritsuka was trying to pry his arm free.

"We aren't Escorts anymore!" Ritsuka said angrily. "Now let go!"

The other man turned towards Yuiko, and stood up. "How about you come over, and show me what an Escort's job is," he said.

She shook her head no, and backed up.

"Yuiko, go get Soubi!" Ritsuka said, and she took off at a run. Before she got very far though the man caught hold of her upper arm.

SMACK!

Ritsuka turned back toward Itsuki who had quickly released him, he was holding his arm in pain. Ritsuka looked up and found the waiter standing there holding a rolling pin which he had used to smack the man. "These children are our…better customers, and you will not act badly in that restaurant," the man said in Japanese. It wasn't perfect Japanese. He said better, where he meant best, not to mention a few other mistakes. But he seemed to have gotten his point across.

"C'mon kids, I walk you back to table," the man said, again in Japanese.

The other guy let go of Yuiko, and the two followed the waiter.

"Muchas gracias Señor," Ritsuka said knowing the man was probably more comfortable speaking Spanish.

"De nada niño," the man said smiling.

"Gra-c-mas too Sir-your," Yuiko said in very poor Spanish.

The man grinned at her, probably because of her attempt at Spanish speaking. "De nada niña."

The man led them back to the table, where Soubi was waiting. "What took you so long? Did you get lost?"

"We ran into—" Yuiko began, but Ritsuka shot her another look.

"We got lost, but our waiter helped us find our way back. Wow, the food looks good!" Ritsuka said sitting down in front of his plate. He wasn't about to ruin Soubi's first day back by telling him about those jerks.

* * *

They heard the laughter even before they had entered the back yard. Youji, and Natsuo were in air tubes in the center of the pool. The two were using squirt guns to blast one another. Osamu was sun bathing in a skimpy bikini with Koya and Yamato on either side of her. Midori and Ai were deep into a game of chess. Mimuro and Mei were off in the hot tub, and he couldn't see Kin and Ginka. Though he was sure they were around here somewhere. Not to mention it, Kio wasn't here either.

They looked up when the three came in.

"SOUBI!" Natsuo shouted, making Youji turn, and he took advantage of the distraction and shot Youji with the water gun. Everyone else dropped what they were doing and ran over to him. You'd think Soubi was a celebrity the way they clamored around him, but Ritsuka was pretty sure he knew what they wanted, and his suspicions were confirmed when Mei asked, "What did you bring us?"

"Sorry, no presents this time," Soubi said. The last couple of times he had left, he had returned with presents for everyone.

Kio came from the house wearing an apron. He looked pissed.

"Oy! Hi mama!" Youji called teasingly, because Kio hated when they called him Mom, or any other version of the word. But he basically was their mother, because he did all the things mothers do. Like take care of them when they're sick, cook their meals, comfort them when they were sad.

He walked right up to Soubi grabbing his shirt collar with one hand. "Do you know how much work it is to cook and keep this place clean!? You're supposed to be helping me run this house!"

Soubi smiled. "Did I say that?"

"If you would have let me hire servants like I wanted to you wouldn't have this problem," Ritsuka said.

"You children are supposed to be helping anyway, how do you expect to grow up to be good adults if you don't do chores," Kio snapped folding his arms, looking angry.

"Didn't we do enough chores when we were poor?" Natsuo asked climbing out of the pool.

"News flash kid, you're still poor. Ritsuka's the only one who has money you're just mooching off of him."

"Not true, we provide Ritsuka with a strong sense of emotional support and the comic relief he so desperately needs, and in return he pays for everything we want," Youji pointed out.

"All I'm saying is—"

"Kio, I think you need a vacation," Soubi said shrugging as he headed inside.

"We're rich," Natsuo said. "Every day is a vacation!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, that isn't your money!" Kio snapped.

"Alright then, what do we do now?"

"…I know!" Youji said rushing over to a closet and throwing the doors open. Upon the walls were head sets, vests and guns.

Youji put on the vest, and placed the head set over his ears, a visor covering his eyes. Then he grabbed the plastic gun from the wall. "A good old fashioned game of lazer tag!"

Everyone suddenly got very excited and rushed over to grab their guns. There was enough for everyone, but he noticed one set remained hung up. Ritsuka turned around to Kio. "Don't you want to play?" he asked.

"Oh no," Kio said. "I'll be the one to act like an adult."

He turned to the kids and told them that once they died they could come to the living room and he would have hot chocolate ready for them.

"You're not going to win this time Ritsuka," Mimuro said after getting his head set on.

"I'm the King of this game Mimuro don't even try it," Ritsuka said. He was normally not one to brag, but this game just brought out a different side to Ritsuka. Having never lost a lazer tag battle yet, and the fact that he hated loosing (especially at this game) meant he took it seriously.

"Alright, everyone go hide," Kio said. "The entire house is the lazer tag field, I'll turn on your systems in two minutes, once you're dead and your light goes out you must immediately come to the living room for hot chocolate. Everyone understand the rules?"

"Yea!" they all chimed together.

"Alright then, hide!"

They scattered some going up stairs, some heading down, everyone rushed to find a spot to begin. Ritsuka hid behind a pillar in the main hallway. Like Kio said, two minutes later the lights on their headsets and chests were lit up, now it would go off you got hit.

Ritsuka waited until he heard someone heading up the hall. Ritsuka peered around the corner spotting Yuiko coming up the hall. She looked scared.

_Yuiko_? Ritsuka thought._ Too easy_.

He leaned around the corner and shot at her head set. Immediately the light on her uniform went out. "Wha?"

"You're dead Yuiko," Ritsuka said peeking from around the pillar.

"Oh…that's okay, I can go help Kio make the hot chocolate," Yuiko said. "Good luck Ritsuka-kun."

* * *

Kio was working in the kitchen almost all the Lazer Tag players had been killed already. In fact the only two still in the game were Soubi and Ritsuka. The rest were seated comfortably in the living room sipping hot cocoa, and chatting about the game.

Soubi came downstairs and looked around. "I haven't found Ritsuka anywhere," he said.

"He's not out yet," Youji said, I know because I was the latest victim of Ritsuka's dead on aim.

"Guess I'll keep looking," Soubi said.

"Try the attic, no one likes to go up there, but it would be the perfect attack point for lazer tag," Osamu called after him, and Soubi raised his hand in thanks as he headed upstairs his gun resting on his shoulder.

Ritsuka was in the hall closet, with the door opened just a crack. He watched Soubi coming up the hall and waited until he had just walked past the door and shoved it open. He took aim and…

Soubi was too quick, he kicked the gun from Ritsuka's hand pushing him into the closet where he closed the door and turned on the light. Ritsuka looked pissed, he hadn't lost a game yet…

"Well now," Soubi said holding the gun at Ritsuka's head set. "Looks like you're about to loose for the first time."

"I guess," Ritsuka said his expression changing. Ritsuka threw his arms around Soubi hugging him, he leaned forward and bit Soubi's ear lightly. Soubi's grip loosened on his gun and Ritsuka's hand grabbed it pointing it towards Soubi himself, he pulled the trigger.

Alas, Soubi was dead. The light on his vest and head set went off, and Ritsuka pulled back smiling. "I win," he said.

"That's cheating," Soubi imputed.

"So what, I still won!" Ritsuka said pushing his way out of the closet he ran into the living room and announced his victory.

Soubi smiled, and he left the closet slowly…

* * *

Ritsuka's bedroom was a big one, just like everyone else's. Huge, spacious, and decorated like hotel room bedrooms. What Ritsuka loved most of all was his bed. It was so soft, like sleeping on a cloud.

Ritsuka laid on his stomach, his arms wrapped tightly around his pillow. He was so tired. The day had been filled with commotion, and then lazer tag…he was so glad Soubi was home…Soubi.

He rolled over onto his back his arms above his head. Soubi…he really did like him…which was strange thinking of how Ritsuka had once been Soubi's toy (for lack of better word)…

Though Soubi had quickly grown out of that phase, and wanted to be something more to Ritsuka, and he was more…a lot more.

Then Ritsuka felt a pair of lips on his own, kissing him. He opened his eyes and saw Soubi pull back.

"Soubi what're you—"

He started to move his hands but they were stuck, he looked up to find he was handcuffed to the bed.

"Oh very funny," Ritsuka snapped. Soubi was grinning.

"Just what are you doing?" Ritsuka asked.

"Playing," Soubi answered. His hand reaching up Ritsuka's shirt.

"What're you doing! This is cheating!" Ritsuka snapped.

"You mean like how you cheated," Soubi said.

Ritsuka stared at him for a second before looking completely upset. "I cheated in a game of lazer tag, it's not the same!" he spat.

"I think it's the same," Soubi said laughing. He leaned down kissing Ritsuka softly on the lips.

"Soubi don't! I'm only fourteen I can't loose—"

"C'mon Ritsuka, if you really think I would take advantage of you like this then you really don't know me at all," Soubi said smiling. He leaned down placing his forehead on Ritsuka's.

"Ritsuka," he said. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

It had always been believed the Soubi and he were a couple, but neither of them had ever actually said it, or asked it for that matter…Ritsuka stared at him. "Yes," he said blushing slightly.

"You won't ever take it back right," Soubi whispered softly.

"Uh…no," Ritsuka said not entirely sure what he meant by it.

"Good, I'm glad," Soubi said sitting up he headed to the door.

"Uh, wait Soubi! Aren't you going to untie me?"

"I'll think about it, but until I decide for sure, you must be punished for cheating."

"Punished?" Ritsuka said slightly scared as Soubi's hand fell upon the bedroom doorknob.

"Afraid so Ritsuka," Soubi said. He opened the door, where Natsuo and Youji stood grinning ear to ear.

"Boy's," Soubi said. "Do your worst."

Natsuo and Youji held up make up kits, and they rushed over to him.

"Ah! Soubi!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 complete! And wow, it's ten computer pages long! That's a record for me, seeing as most of my chapters are so short…**

**What wonderfully, peaceful, and uninterrupted times for them. Yup, that's what this stories going to be about. Happy fun times, with absolutely no conflict at all! None! Not one bit! Not even a little…**

**Do you believe that?**

…**O.O…**

**Don't you guys trust me? I wouldn't lie.**

**Ritsuka: Yes you would, you haven't written a story yet where nothing bad happens to me!**

**Me: Sure I did, there was that one…well...um…what about…no…Oh! I know! My cruise story doesn't have anything bad happening to you.**

**Ritsuka: that's probably because it's only just started.**

**Me: O.O Yes…well…Please read future chapters, and let me know what you think of it so far…*smiles devilishly***


	3. Las Esposas

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. Sounds similar to Part 1 of this story…that's very...interesting…**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

—CHAPTER 2—

"Wanna know something interesting?" Soubi asked an hour later while Ritsuka was in the bathroom trying to wipe Natsuo and Youji's damage from his face.

Soubi was twirling the pair of handcuffs around his finger.

"What!?" Ritsuka snapped.

"The Spanish word for wife is Esposa."

"…and…"

"All you have to do is make the word plural and it changes its meaning," he said. "Do you know what Esposas means?"

"Wives?" Ritsuka said sarcastically. But it was obvious. If you make the word wife plural it becomes wives.

"Now, I just said it has a different meaning in the plural form."

"Ugh, what does it mean then?" Ritsuka snapped.

He caught the handcuffs so they were no longer spinning. "These, it means handcuffs in the plural form. Isn't that interesting?"

"Ugh no!" Ritsuka snapped.

"What must Spanish people have thought of their wives for the plural form to be handcuffs…"

"Who cares Soubi! Damn it!"

"Why are you so angry Ritsuka?"

"Cause this damn makeup won't get off my face! I can't believe you let them do that to me!"

"It's not like they were hurting you," Soubi said smiling.

There were flowers, and suns, and the Japanese word kawaii written on his face in black eyeliner, that was not going away. Not to mention Youji had taken some red lip stick and drew lines dividing the hemispheres of his face.

"Ow, this is starting to hurt," Ritsuka said pulling the wash cloth away. He had been scrubbing his face since Soubi had removed the handcuffs.

"Let me do it," Soubi said walking over to him.

"No way! It's you're fault my face is like this in the first place!" Ritsuka snapped.

"Ritsuka, just give me the wash cloth," Soubi said holding out his hand. Against Ritsuka's better judgment he handed it over.

Soubi lightly ran the cloth down his face, and then across, after a few minutes he smiled. "Done," he said turning Ritsuka round to face the mirror. His face looked normal, other than being a little red. But that was from Ritsuka scrubbing it so hard earlier.

"Thanks."

"De nada," Soubi said smiling.

"So," Ritsuka said. "It's late…maybe we should…"

"My goodness, it is late," Soubi said looking down at his watch. It was two in the morning. "You should get to bed Ritsuka."

With that Soubi turned leaving him standing there feeling stupid. If Soubi had stayed just a short while longer he would have suggested they sleep together. Now…he had left…

"Damn you!" Ritsuka snapped but not loud enough for Soubi to hear.

* * *

Ritsuka woke up the next morning to the sun hitting his face. Damn sun! Annoying him! Waking him up when he didn't want to wake up…

Ritsuka covered his head with his pillow, and heard the approach of a car.

"…" he sat up listening. Slowly he climbed out of bed and went out onto the balcony. There was a limo outside…Soubi's limo.

"What is—" Ritsuka gaped staring down below. He saw the chauffer bringing out Soubi's luggage.

"Oh hell no!" Ritsuka spat furiously as he rushed down stairs in his pajamas.

Soubi was standing by the front door talking with Kio. His coat was on, his phone in hand, he looked like he was all prepared to leave.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ritsuka shouted when he reached the bottom landing. Partly because he was mad, and partly to announce his presence.

"Well good morning sleepy," Soubi said a small smile playing on his lips. "Did you sleep well?"

Ritsuka looked down at the ground his eyes disappearing behind his bangs.

Natsuo and Youji who weren't too far away suddenly shouted, "Take Cover!"

In what seemed like a split second they had flipped the sofa over and taken cover behind it like soldiers in a trench. Four little eyes peeked from around it blinking.

Ritsuka had yelled like crazy the last few times Soubi had left. He had even thrown a few objects worth quite a bit of money. But it always seemed to end with Ritsuka screaming, saying he hated Soubi, or saying if he was going to leave he might as well not bother coming back. Everyone knew Ritsuka was never serious when saying these things, he just hated every time when Soubi left them. They could see Ritsuka's temper rising, as if he were a volcano that was going to blow his top any moment.

Yuiko had come around the corner holding her breakfast tray, "What's going—"

Natsuo reached up grabbing Yuiko's arm and pulling her behind the sofa. Her food flying to the ground. "Shhhh! Ritsuka's gonna blow," Youji whispered to her. Now there were six little eyes peeking from around the sofa.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said in a low, consoling voice.

Ritsuka walked over to Soubi.

"Here it comes, ten bucks says he'll slap him!" Natsuo said.

"Ten bucks says he'll kick him," Youji imputed.

"Ten bucks says Ritsuka will hug him," Yuiko said.

They all glared at her. Ritsuka was in too furious a mood for hugs.

"Ritsuka, I'm sor—"

Ritsuka suddenly threw his arms around Soubi's chest holding him tightly. Ritsuka was slightly taller than he had been at twelve. But he was still no where near to being as tall as Soubi, and if he was going to grow to be Seimei's height he never would be.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said softly, as Natsuo and Youji heatedly dug around their pockets for ten dollars to give to Yuiko.

Ritsuka pulled back slightly staring up at Soubi. The edges of his eyes were filled with stubborn tears refusing to fall. "Come back soon okay," Ritsuka said in a defeated sort of tone.

"Sure," Soubi answered as he wiped them away with his thumbs.

Kio's eyes drifted over to the three behind the sofa. "What are you three doing?"

"Nothing," Natsuo said getting to his feet in a disappointed manner.

"Put the couch up right now," Kio demanded.

"We're getting to it, don't blow a gasket Mama," Youji sighed.

"Don't call me Mama!" Kio barked. "And pick up that food!"

"Hai Mama," Natsuo said grinning.

Soubi turned and left with Ritsuka out the front doors, stopping at the door to the limo. The door which the chauffer was holding open.

"When…when will you be back?" Ritsuka asked.

"I don't know. I'll be gone at least a month," Soubi said.

"A month!" Ritsuka's expression fell even further (if it were possible).

"Don't be sad Ritsuka, I'll write to you."

"Can't I call you?" Ritsuka asked. A direct link with Soubi would make him feel so much better about the situation.

"Not unless it's an emergency," Soubi said.

Ritsuka felt his eyes fill up with tears again, he clenched his fist and closed his eyes tight. Then he felt a hand on the back of his neck, it tipped his head up, and his boyfriend's lips came down upon his own.

After a minutes or two of soft kissing, Soubi pulled back, "Lo siento," he whispered. His saying 'I'm sorry,' in Spanish was not going to make Ritsuka feel better.

"I'll be back before you know it Ritsuka," Soubi said smiling before climbing into the limo. Ritsuka watched it drive off with a tightness in his chest.

* * *

The next day the Spanish tutor came. Señora Alejandra Sanchez was her name. A real nice lady, but was often upset with Ritsuka. He rarely ever showed up for class when Soubi wasn't there. In fact as soon as she arrived that morning, Osamu had run up to her informing her that Soubi was not there. "¡Ay! ¡Dios mío! Will I ever get that boy to learn a damn thing!"

Ritsuka meanwhile, was in town. He liked to wander when Soubi was gone, that way he could explore. Though there weren't many places he hadn't explored.

His wanderings took him to a few restaurants, and a movie. Then he headed down to the coast, where he laid out on the beach until the sun fell. Señora Sanchez would certainly have left then…

Ritsuka got to his feet and headed back home, only to find…she was still there…

"Oh, hi," Ritsuka said.

She was sitting with Kio.

"Señor Aoyagi, please sit down," she said firmly in English. Kio was sitting across from her looking upset.

Ritsuka sat.

"We only have class once a week, and you can't keep missing class every time you're father leaves for a business trip," the woman said.

_Father_? _She thought Soubi was his father_? "Ugh," Ritsuka sighed staring up at the ceiling.

"He is paying quite a bit of money for me to come and teach all you kids Spanish, and it seems like a poor way to repay him not to even show up."

Kio shot a look to Ritsuka saying '_don't bother correcting her_.'

"How is he doing in Spanish, otherwise," Kio asked trying to lighten the mood.

She turned her attention. "Ritsuka is a very good student, _when he shows up_. His pronunciation is perfect, and if he had been attending class regularly he probably would have been fluent by now."

"Well, I'll personally make sure Ritsuka shows up from now on," Kio said forcing a smile.

"Then I will see you next week Ritsuka."

"Yeah," Ritsuka nodded as Kio lead her to the door.

"Señor Kaidou, you should try to ask your life partner not to go on so many business trips. Ritsuka does seem very attached to his father, and it's not good for either of them for him to be gone so often."

"Um…thanks, I'll let him know."

"Oh, by the way. I think it's great what you're doing."

"What who?" Kio blinked not sure what she meant.

"You know, how you two are gay yet you've adopted all these children for your own. Good for the two of you," she said smiling before she left.

Kio closed the door. "Well, misunderstandings aside," Kio said walking back over to where Ritsuka was sitting. "You really do need to show up for class. Can't you do it for me…please?"

"…" Ritsuka sighed. "Fine, I'll show up."

"Good, well everything's settled. Why don't you get to sleep?" Kio said.

"Fine, goodnight," Ritsuka said. He headed immediately upstairs and changed into his pajamas. Then climbed into the warm covers of his bed. Ritsuka drifted off to sleep, tears stains on his face. He always felt such a strong sense of lost whenever Soubi left. He wished he didn't have to go all the time. It wasn't fair, having all the money he would ever need, and yet he couldn't even buy time with the one person he wanted to be with most…

CRASH!

Ritsuka sat bolt up right when he heard the balcony doors shatter, he saw three figures enter his room. Though it was too dark to see who they were, he jumped out of bed the closer they got.

"Stay back!" Ritsuka shouted.

"¡Venga acá!" shouted one of the men. Damn it! They were speaking Spanish, and Ritsuka couldn't remember the meaning of what the man had said. He frantically began racking his brain for the meaning…why did he keep skipping Spanish class?

The men were upon him quicker than he could get away. The man who reached him first grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. He began yelling at him rapidly in Spanish, and to be honest it wouldn't matter if Ritsuka had already learned every word he said. Because he said them so fast that he doubted a native speaker would have had an easy time hearing him.

"Let go of me!" Ritsuka shouted furiously in Japanese being unable to remember the Spanish words for them.

The man holding him turned to one of the other saying, "Tráigame las esposas."

Ritsuka's heart skipped a beat. He didn't remember the meaning to the first word, but Soubi had just taught him the meaning to the last word the other day…

* * *

**Chapter 3 complete! Okay, technically Chapter 2 because I labeled Ch 1 prologue. But you get the picture.**

**So, what's going on now…even I haven't really decided yet. Guess we'll all have to wait and see…**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, please continue, and I'll try to continue as well...**


	4. Plan B

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. Sounds similar to Part 1 of this story…that's very...interesting…**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

—CHAPTER 3—

The handcuffs were placed on Ritsuka's wrist, pinning his arms behind his back.

Afterwards the men dragged Ritsuka downstairs, where he saw the others were kneeling in the corner of the room being held at gunpoint by yet three more men. This brought the total up to six.

"Hello Ritsuka," said a voice behind him. Ritsuka turned as a man walked over to him.

…make that seven…

The men holding him threw him onto the sofa in front of the man. This stranger knelt down in front of Ritsuka smiling. He was tall, with jet black hair and dark brown eyes. The man seemed callous, cold. Not the fatherly type anyway. He was wearing a suit, black, and it looked expensive.

"How are you this evening Ritsuka?" he asked using a tone as if he were talking to a six year old.

Ritsuka stared at the man refusing to answer. The man stood up, and slammed his hand into the side of Ritsuka's face.

Yuiko shrieked. Kio pulled her closer looking pissed.

"I was trying to be nice," the man said. "But fine, I'll cut to the chase. I want your bank account number kid, and for every minute I don't have I, one of your little friends over there is going to get blown away!"

Yuiko burst into tears at the man's words.

"…"

The man stared down at Ritsuka, "Oh, and minute one began when you sat down, how much time is left?"

He turned to a man a short distance away who was holding a stop watch. "Thirty seconds," the man said.

Ritsuka's heart was pounding wildly in his chest as he stared up at the man. "Look, I don't know the number; I have people who handle that sort of stuff for me."

"Good, then give me their number," the man said grinning.

"I don't have it…" Ritsuka said not being able to think of a better lie than that.

"Ten seconds," the man called.

"Nine…eight…seven…six…." said the guy in front of him. One of the men standing by his friends pointed his gun straight at Yuiko's head. Kio pulled her close trying to block her.

"five…four…"

"My phone is on the night stand by my bed. The first number in the phone book is the one you want," Ritsuka said quickly.

"Really?" the man said. He turned to the guy standing at Ritsuka's right. "Go get it," he said.

The man hurried off upstairs, and returned a short time later with Ritsuka's phone. He grabbed it and flipped it open speed dialing the first number, then he placed it to his ear.

* * *

Soubi was on a plane heading for France, the destination of another meeting. Soubi leaned back in his chair, and then his phone went off. He pulled his phone from his pocket and stared at who was calling…Ritsuka…

Soubi sighed, as he flipped it open and placed it to his ear. "Ritsuka," he said. "I told you not to call me unless it was an emergency."

"Oh it is," said the voice at the other end. Only, it wasn't Rituska.

"Who is this?" Soubi asked.

"Are you the one in charge of Ritsuka's accounts?"

"…yes…"

"Good, then I would like all his money sent to my account immediately."

"What have you done with Ritsuka?" Soubi spat furiously. There was no way this man would have Ritsuka's phone, unless he had Ritsuka too.

"Don't you worry about Ritsuka, I'm taking good care of him, as well as the rest of the kids here," he said. "Just tell me can you do this or not?"

"Yes, just give me—"

"No way," the man said. "Where are you?"

"I'm heading on a plane to Paris France."

"Good," the man said. "I have men out that way. Meet them by the Eiffel Tower as soon as you land. They'll ensure the money gets sent. When I get a text from them saying everything's worked out then I will leave this place quickly."

"Swear it."

"I swear."

"Fine, but let me talk to Ritsuka. I want to know he's alright."

"You can talk to Ritsuka when I have my money," the man snapped before hanging up the phone.

Soubi stared down at it for a moment before closing it forcefully.

* * *

He threw the phone onto the table in front of him. "Well, I have a few phone calls to make myself," the man said. "The rest of you keep an eye on them. If they do anything funny shoot them."

"Wait who are you?" Kio suddenly shouted from his place on the ground.

The man turned. "You can call me Piedra," he said. "But that's not my real name. Don't look so upset, I'll be back."

With that the man walked out of Ritsuka's viewing range and he heard the front doors open, and shut. The men around them suddenly tensed up holding their guns firmer, and Ritsuka's felt the barrel of one poke him in the back of the neck.

There was a tense silence which was broken by Yuiko's furious voice erupting throughout the room.

"You just wait until Ritsuka's boyfriend gets here! He's going to kick all your asses!"

Ritsuka's eyes closed in frustration. He loved Yuiko like a sister, but didn't she ever know when to just shut up. Like he assumed her words would, they caused the men to laugh on of them coming over to Ritsuka and forcefully grabbing a chunk of his hair.

"Gay boy huh?" he said grinning. "Are you missing your boyfriend?"

Ritsuka kept his mouth shut, no use saying something that would provoke them further.

"What's your boyfriends name huh?"

Again Ritsuka's mouth remained shut, but Yuiko's didn't…

"His name is Agatsuma Soubi, and he's very good at martial arts. He'll—"

Suddenly Kio reached his hand around covering her mouth, and whispering low to her, "Keep quite Yuiko."

"Soubi huh?" said the man. He pulled Ritsuka's head back further, and he winced. The handcuffs were uncomfortable. He been trying to pull his hands free since they were put on but no luck so far. All he managed to do was make his wrists incredibly sore. "Aw, do you miss Soubi?"

Ritsuka bit his lip as a reminder not to say exactly what he wanted to say.

"Why don't you like girls huh? They not good enough for ya?" asked the man.

Ritsuka looked away from him which severely seemed to piss him off, and the guy back handed him causing Yuiko to shriek and cry. He already been hit previously on that exact same spot, which was now feeling really sore.

"Maybe I've made a mistake, maybe you're actually a girl, and that's why you have a boyfriend. Perhaps I should check," the man said, he hands heading towards Ritsuka's belt. Without thought, Ritsuka swung his leg around knocking the man into the glass table which he fell on shattering it.

"HEY!" one of the other men grabbed the back of Ritsuka's hair pulling his head back so he was looking up at the ceiling and then he pointed a gun right at Ritsuka's temple.

"What is going on here!?" the man (who had called himself Piedra, had returned). He looked pissed.

"Ritsuka was—"

"Stop," Piedra said furiously. "We only need to hurt them if we don't get our money. So leave him be until I figure out what Ritsuka's friend is going to do. Plus, I just got a call from Jefe. He said we go into plan B if we get the money."

_Plan B?_

The man let go of Ritsuka's hair, and replaced his gun in its holster.

* * *

Upon landing, Soubi took a taxi straight to the tower. He had always wanted to see it, but not like this. The men were there, just as he was told. They followed him to the bank, and Soubi did as he was told. He transferred every last cent that was in the bank to the other man's account. The tree left the bank rather quickly once it was all done.

"You got any money on your person?" asked one of the men.

"A little," Soubi said, feeling it best not to lie when Ritsuka and the other's lives were on the line.

"Well then, hand it over!"

"You mean you're not even going to leave me with enough money to get home. How very cruel of you," he said jokingly, but still handed his money to the man. He started counting out the bills.

"It's time for your end of the bargain, call your boss!" Soubi snapped.

"Right right," said the other one as he took out his phone.

* * *

Ritsuka wasn't sure how long they had all been sitting there at gun point. Yuiko's whimpers were just about the only noise in the room. Other than the occasional consoling whisper from Yamato to Koya. Time had never gone by slower, as they all waited. It seemed like forever…

Then, at last, Piedra's phone rang and he placed it to his ear. A few seconds passed. "Carry out plan B," he said and then he immediately hung up the phone. With that he stood up and turned to his men.

"Boys," he said. "It looks like we're rich!"

The men suddenly smiled, and a few of them cheered right out loud.

"Now leave us!" Kio snapped. "You got what you wanted now go!"

"…" Piedra turned grinning. Ritsuka didn't know what the man was thinking, but he knew it wouldn't be good.

* * *

**Okay, now were getting deeper into the plot…**

**Purely Fake Innocence: Don't freak out on me…please…XD**

**Klagana1: Handcuffs are the least of Ritsuka's worries. *giggles***

**Care-free kitten: Same goes for you Kitty, don't freak out…**

**Carabel: Should they be after something else? We'll have to wait and see…**

**Sergeant LemoOoN: He's okay…for now…**

**IzzyK3: Hello new one, glad to see you came out of the dark "Shadow Reader". Isn't it less scary here in the light? *hugs***


	5. Jefe

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. Sounds similar to Part 1 of this story…that's very...interesting…**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

—CHAPTER 4—

"Alright then," Piedra said grabbing Ritsuka's arm. "Load them all up into the truck!"

"What!?" Kio snapped.

"We have no use for the blonde guy, just get rid of him!" Piedra said. Kio immediately jumped to his feet attempting to grab one of the guns from the men, but he managed to yank it back. The guy rounded aiming the gun straight at Kio…

…and then all seemed to go silent, Ritsuka watched Kio's eyes widen with shock as the bullet entered his chest, and he fell back wards onto the ground. Some blood flew from his chest, a bit of it landing on Natsuo who was nearest to him.

Yuiko was screaming bloody murder (no pun intended) as the same man who shot Kio grabbed her arm and began leading her outside. "Mama!" Youji shouted falling to Kio's side. Natsuo grabbed his head, but he was already unconscious…or at least Ritsuka hoped he was just unconscious he couldn't really tell from the vantage point he had.

_Kio_!

"C'mon!" shouted one of the men grabbing each Natsuo and Youji by the hair, he forcefully began to remove them from the house. The rest were being led out by gun point.

"Kio!" Ritsuka called desperately trying to see some form of life from him. Anything a twitch, a wave, a groan, he would have settled for anything. But Kio laid there motionless, without sound. He couldn't be dead! He just couldn't! Please!

"Please call an ambulance, please!" Ritsuka begged turning to Piedra.

"And have the cops here? No way."

"He's going to die!"

"Let him," Piedra said rolling his eyes and he watched the last of the children being escorted out by gun point.

"Please! Let me call them, I won't say anything about you guys, I promise, please!"

"Tsk, fine, we'll call them from the road," Piedra said grabbing Ritsuka's cell phone he left the place, and Kio lying on the ground. The sun was high in the sky when Ritsuka was taken outside. He saw the last of the kids being loaded into the back of a truck, and then the doors were closed and locked.

Ritsuka on the other hand was led to a black car in which he and Piedra climbed into the back seat.

The driver started the car and it headed down the road. Piedra dialed the emergency number and placed the phone to Ritsuka's ear.

"One word about us, and I'll go back and make sure he's dead," Piedra explained.

When the woman's voice came on he told her only that Kio was hurt and that he needed assistance. When it got to the point where she asked if Ritsuka could stay on the line until the ambulance arrived he closed the phone ending his call.

"You don't need this anymore I don't think," Piedra said. He rolled down the window and threw the phone out into the street.

Ritsuka stared at him. "You said you would leave us alone after you got my money."

"Hey, I'm not callin' the shots kid. Jefe is."

"Who is your boss?" Ritsuka asked. He knew what jefe meant.

"…you'll meet him very soon. He's not too far away, in fact. He's waiting to see you."

"He knows me?"

"He knows you well."

"…"

"Can you take these off?" Ritsuka asked.

"Why? Are they turning you on? Do you have a bondage fetish?"

"Ew no!" Ritsuka spat. "It's just they hurt…"

"…ugh…"

"C'mon, like I'm going to be able to escape?"

"…fine, turn around," the man said removing the key from his pocket. He undid one of Ritsuka's hands, and then handcuffed the now free end to the handle at the top.

"You said you were going to undo them," Ritsuka snapped.

"There you go putting words in my mouth again, I said no such thing," Piedra said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

Suddenly Ritsuka heard sirens, and his ears perked up, and he turned so he could watch them go by and back towards the house.

"I hope they reach Kio in time," Ritsuka said.

"Who cares," Piedra snapped taking a drag on his cigarette.

"I care!" Ritsuka snapped back furiously.

"Trust me kid, don't get attached to anyone or anything in life. You'll only be disappointed." He brought the cigarette close to Ritsuka. "Want a drag?"

"No thank you!" Ritsuka snapped. He hated cigarettes. He hated Soubi smelling like them all the time, and if he hated the smell he was sure he wouldn't like the taste.

"Whatever," Piedra said.

They road in silence for a few minutes, and then Ritsuka turned to him. "Where are we going?"

"To see Jefe."

"Please tell me who he is…"

"Why bother we're here."

Ritsuka looked out the window. They were parked outside of a large hotel. Ritsuka watched as people bustled in and out. Ritsuka wondered if one of them could be this…jefe…Piedra was referring to. Sure enough, one of the men walked up to the car. He couldn't see the mans face from where he was, but he noticed Piedra moved to a seat across from him so this new person could take a seat beside Ritsuka.

The man climbed in and sat down. Ritsuka's eyes widened at the sight of him. "It's you!"

* * *

Yuiko was bawling in the back of the car with the others. Yamato and Koya were busy trying to form a plan of what they were going to do as soon as the door opened. Osamu had her legs tucked up to her chest looking fearfull, and the others were in shock of what had happened. Natsuo was one of the closest to Kio when he got shot, and some of his blood was on Natsuo's cloths.

"Mama," Youji said softly feeling an emptiness.

"Who are those men?" asked Mimuro.

"Who cares! Aren't you even worried about Kio?" Ginka asked furiously.

"Of course, but we can't help him unless we figure out our situation," Mimuro said.

Mei was hugging him around the chest tightly, and she buried her face in his shirt as she started to cry softly.

"Koya and I have a plan," Yamato said. "Listen closely."

* * *

"Damn it," Soubi cursed under his breath…how was he going to get home now? He had no money, and no way of knowing if Ritsuka and the others were still being held captive. So he couldn't go to the police. He dialed Ritsuka's cell phone number but got no answer. That wasn't a good sign…

* * *

Kio laid there on the ground, his chest had felt so warm a few moments before, but now…everything was starting to feel cold. His vision was fading. _Damn it_, Kio thought. He wondered where the kids were being taken…if only he could move…he would…help them too…if…he…only…Soubi…damn it…

He was thinking straight anymore, but at least now, he couldn't feel the pain.

* * *

"Itsuki-san?"

"Who else were you expecting?"

"…You were the one who wanted my money?" Ritsuka said. "You're rich, you bastard, what do you need it for!?"

Itsuki-san smiled.

(((FLASHBACK)))

The man smiled. "You do remember me, so you're working here now. I didn't even know this place had escorts."

"It doesn't, and I'm not working here, I'm a customer."

"Surely not, how can you afford to eat at a place like this?"

"That's none of your—"

"Ritsuka's brother left him a whole bunch of money when he died and—"

Ritsuka shot Yuiko a furious look, and she covered her mouth.

"These kids are the ones I was telling you about," he said to the other men. "When they worked at Escort Loveless they were there for entertainment. It was an amazing place."

(((END FLASHBACK)))

"After that girl let it slip that you had a little run in with fortune I couldn't pass up this chance," Itsuki said.

"Just what do you want now? You already have my money…"

"Isn't it obvious? I loved Escort Loveless when it was in business, and I was very saddened to see it end so suddenly…I want you, and you're little friends to come work for me at my new establishment, as escorts of course."

"Hell no!" Ritsuka snapped. "We...we don't do that anymore."

"That's so cute, you think I'm asking," Itsuki said smiling. "Besides if you try anything, I'm sure Piedra here will be more than happy to shoot you, just like his men shot your Soubi."

"The guy we shot was named Kio," Piedra said.

Itsuki's expression suddenly looked pissed. "Piedra, I hired you to shoot the blonde!"

"We did," Piedra said shrugging.

"You dumb ass! I wanted you to shoot Soubi. You screwed up big time, if you think I'm paying you for any of this then--"

Piedra suddenly pointed his gun straight at Itsuki's face. "Now, I know you're not trying to get out of paying me," he said softly.

Itsuki backed up further into his seat.

"You said kill the blonde. The blonde guy that we saw there is dead. You're not one who screwed up, not me, and not my men," Piedra said, his eyes narrowed. He looked scary.

"Perhaps...I should have made myself more clear," Itsuki said nervously.

"Perhaps you should have," Piedra said putting his gun away.

Itsuki's nerves seemed to return now that the gun was safely tucked away. "Besides, he said. It was a job well done. I got my money, and my Escorts, and you're going to get paid. It all works out in the end."

* * *

**There we are the latest chapter. Yea! So... anywho. Big hugs for everyone who reviewed...and...slices of chocolate cake. *yum***


	6. The Newest Escort Loveless!

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. Sounds similar to Part 1 of this story…that's very...interesting…**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

—CHAPTER 5—

The van came to a stop, and they heard people fiddling with the lock on the doors before they were swung wide open.

The guard looked in to find the entire group of kids holding Yamato up in the air her feet sticking straight out the heels of her stilettos pointed dangerously outward. The kids rushed forward holding her and the heel jabbed one guy right in the face. The man fell back on the cement.

By the time the other guards had noticed the kids they had scattered. Some taking off one way, others going another, it was chaos.

The limo Ritsuka was in was parked just ahead, and he and the others had climbed out. Ritsuka's hands were once again handcuffed behind his back. He watched as the kids took of, and smiled. At least some of them should be able to escape.

"YOU FOOLS! GET THOSE KIDS! IMMEDIATELY!" Itsuki ordered.

Piedra snapped into action.

Youji and Natsuo were running hand in hand straight out towards the street, a few cars had to swerve to miss them.

"Youji hurry!" Natsuo said trying to pull him. They reached the bridge, and decided to jump to the water below, but a few of the guards had already arrived. One looping his arms around Natsuo and pulling him back, and Youji wasn't about to jump without him. He aimed a kick at the guard but was grabbed by another.

"Damn," Ritsuka said as he watched from Itsuki's side.

Yamato took Koya's hand immediately after the shoe attack and headed towards the back of the building. Ritsuka watched a few guards chase after them, but lost sight of them behind the wall.

Mimuro jumped into the front of Itsuki's limo pushing out the chauffer. "Guys in here c'mon!" he shouted.

Mei, Yuiko, Yayoi, Midori and Ai all piled in. Though the rest had already been captured. Mimuro was looking around slightly panicked. The window rolled down.

"What are you waiting for you idiot!" Ritsuka shouted. "Get out of here!"

Midori stared at him for a hesitant second, before pulling away nearly running over the few guards who tried to stop him. It was clear to everyone he had no clue how to drive a limo for he hit quite a few cars as he left.

"Shall we go after them?" asked Piedra who returned holing Ginka with one arm. The other held Kin's arm tightly.

"Don't bother, I have the most important one right here," Itsuki said shaking Ritsuka slightly. "However many more I get on top of him is just a bonus."

The children were taken inside Itsuki's version of… "Escort Loveless."

They were told to sit in front of Itsuki on this long couch. They were the unlucky ones who hadn't been able to escape. Risuka, Kin, Ginka, Osamu, Yamato, Koya, Natsuo, and Youji sat before their captor who smiled watching them.

"I hope you like this place," he said.

They looked around. The area around them was designed with an Arabian royalty design. They were sitting in a side room, but the main had no chairs, just giant brightly colored pillows, and each table was divided by a thin curtain which showed every shadow of the people inside. Ritsuka knew that would be the place where they would be doing their Escort jobs.

"Now," he said. "Let me lay down the rules for you."

Youji grabbed Natsuo's hand unconsciously.

"Rule one, and this is the most important rule. I am the final law above everything else. Rule two, obedience is key. Rule three, the customer is always right. Rule four, all money and tips made go straight to me. Rule five, give no more than what the customer has paid for. Rule six, under no circumstances are any of you to loose your ears."

That last rule was kind of surprising. Wasn't the whole point…wait…why argue with him on that matter.

"Now, do you all accept my rules?"

"I don't!" Ritsuka snapped. "I'm not going to do this job again! I don't care what you do!"

"You don't care? You mean you don't care what happens to your friends beside you?" he said raising his eyebrows. "Because if you disobey me, they will pay for your mistake."

"…"

"Understand!? Good. Now, Piedra undo Ritsuka's handcuffs for me."

"What am I a servant?" he snapped.

"Just do it."

Piedra sighed walking over he freed Ritsuka's hands.

"Good. Ritsuka come here," Itsuki said grinning.

Ritsuka didn't have much of a choice.

Itsuk removed a collar from a chest beside him. He stood up placing it around Ritsuka's neck. "There," he said. It was very tight.

"All of you will wear these, and if you prove yourself to me, I will take them off. Should you disobey me or cause me trouble, they'll go right back on."

"What i—" Ritsuka began but suddenly cried out when the collar shocked him. He fell to his knees and held his breath. All at once the pain stopped.

"Didn't I mention, the collar will shock you if you speak. Children are meant to be seen and not heard after all," Itsuki said smiling. "Now come on, the rest of you, get up here."

They remained sitting…obviously no one wanted to get the collars put on. Though when they heard the guards behind them cock their guns…they figured they should just do as Itsuki-san asked.

"There," he said. "Everything's working out nicely. You'll all start work tomorrow morning. Follow me, I'll take you to your rooms."

Miserably they followed Itsuki-san up the steps to a large room with beds lining the walls. There were quite a few people here already. Six women were in the room. All with ages ranging from twenty to twenty-six. The entire group dressed in skimpy lingerie. There was smoke in the air from the ladies cigarettes. God, Ritsuka hated that smell. It was horrible…they smelled like Soubi.

"Oh Itsuki-san you're home!" said one of the women with large breast running to him she hugged and kissed him.

"Hello," he said. "You have some children who will be staying with you. Hope they don't inconvenience you too much."

"Tsk, I don't want a bunch of gaki's in my room."

"Well, these gaki's are new escorts. You'll have to show them the ropes."

"Ugh," the woman rolled her eyes. "Fine. You're the boss!"

The children walked in and Ritsuka made to follow; only Itsuki's hand reached out and stopped him. "Where are you going? You're staying with me," he said evilly.

Ritsuka's expression looked pissed.

"If only the collars would shock you for dirty looks, but alas, I don't have collars that are that sophisticated. Take good care of the kids girls," Itsuki said putting his arm around Ritsuka and leading him away.

Itsuki took him to a room set up very close to the rest of the house. The place they were at had the long curtain, and tons of large soft pillows set up perfectly according to the décor.

Itsuki brought Ritsuka over and pushed him down on the pillows.

"Finally, I have you all to myself, and there is no Soubi around to make me stop this time."

He sat down beside Ritsuka and leaned over, grabbing hold of his collar, he pulled Ritsuka close. Then leaned down and kissed him.

Ritsuka pulled back immediately and consider telling the guy off but remembered how painful a shock the collar had given him before an chose against it.

"Now Ritsuka, that's not how an Escort is supposed to act."

* * *

Kio felt tired…but there was too much noise around him to sleep.

"Youji, Natsuo keep it down," Kio moaned.

"Are you awake then?"

Kio opened his eyes. Soubi was seated beside his bed. Only, this wasn't his bed! This wasn't even his room. Unless he was very much mistaken this place looked like a hospital bed.

"Soubi?" he gasped sitting up, and winced. He felt a pain that made him lay back down.

"You were shot," Soubi said. "You're in the hospital."

"Oh."

"…"

"Oh my God! The kids!"

"I know," Soubi said leaning back he looked up at the ceiling.

"Where are they? Are they…are they hurt?" Kio gasped.

"I don't know," Soubi said.

"But…what are we going to do?"

"Dinner time!" shouted a nurse who entered the room. She sat down a tray of food in front of Kio. It's so nice to see you're up. Agatsuma-san predicted you would wake up today. That's why we took out the feeding tube. Guess he was right after all."

"Thanks," Kio said.

"You're welcome, I'll leave you two alone."

With that the nurse left and Kio threw a disgusted look in the direction of the hospital food before pushing it away.

"Feeding tube?" Kio said. "Just…just how long have I been here!?"

"About a week," Soubi said.

"A WEEK! Oh no…"

The two sat there in the hospital looking as though both were lost in deep thought.

"So…how are we going to get our babies back?" Kio asked.

Soubi raised his eye brows.

"Uh…I mean the kids. Kids, that's what I meant."

Soubi shook his head. Kio really did consider himself their mother…even if he wouldn't admit it aloud.

"Should we…call the police?"

Soubi eyes were glaring dangerously, even making Kio a little scared.

"The police would only get in my way," Soubi said furiously.

* * *

**Yea! Hope your Turkey Murder Days went by well!**

**And…Yea! Another chapter!**

**But wait! How did Soubi get there with no money? And what happened to the kids who got away! Oh well…you'll have to wait to see…**


	7. Limo Ride

****

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. Sounds similar to Part 1 of this story…that's very...interesting…**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

—Chapter 6—

Itsuki, who wanted his customers to have a good time every step of the way, had placed Ritsuka in charge of traveling…

Meaning Ritsuka would spend pretty much the entire day in a limo, and was told to escort the customers it picked up until they arrived at the hotel. Ritsuka hated it, but their really wasn't a job in this place he would have liked to be honest. Oh well, day in and day out Ritsuka endured it. He knew full well he was lucky. The limo rides only lasted about a half hour, and hour at most. Then it was done. Meanwhile he knew his friends had to stay in the rooms with these people, and after being assigned a customer they stayed with them until they checked out.

Ritsuka's mind would wander during his breaks, which was the time in between dropping off one customer to picking up the other.

He would think about Kio, who was most likely dead. Ritsuka would steal a paper whenever he got the chance to see if Soubi had put Kio in the obituary section. So far nothing and it had been two weeks. He would have felt awful if the obituary had been in a copy he had missed. He would have preferred to just have been told, this wondering was worse than anything.

Ritsuka mind would wander over to Soubi, on what he was doing now. Had he moved on, perhaps gotten a job somewhere…or was he looking for them…for him. The thought that Soubi had moved on entered his mind often, and the longer he spent here the more he assumed that to be the outcome.

Could Soubi even find him? There was no record of Ritsuka at the hotel, they had all been given numbers. Escort 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, etc.

Two weeks seemed to go by so fast; Ritsuka hardly saw any of his friends other than the day he first arrived. He had been working all that time.

The door to the limo opened and a business man stood there with a young girl just slightly older than Ritsuka.

The guard (who came on all the limo trips with him) told him to get out, so Ritsuka climbed out wincing slightly at the sun which was so bright compared to the darkness of the limo.

"This is my daughter Omani," said the businessman. "She wants…experience so she—"

"Ugh! Daddy, I can tell him what I want on my own thank you, and do you have to shout that in the middle of the street!?" she snapped.

"Sorry, then go ahead and go back there with him. I shall be upfront," he said, "have fun."

The guard started listing the rules to her on what could be done, and couldn't be done in the limo. Her face grew redder and redder the farther down the list the guard got, and by the time she climbed into the limo and it started off she was positively glowing.

"Um…what's your name?" she asked after a few minutes.

Ritsuka grabbed a pen and paper on the small desk across from him. He wrote upon it before handing it back.

_Whatever you want it to be_.

Her eyes lit up, "I get to name you!" she exclaimed. "Then I want to give you my boyfriend's name. His name is Alucard, and he is quite rich…though…um…I'm betrothed to him you see. I do not want to…to make him upset or regret it. So Daddy suggested I come to Itsuki-san's Escort service…and well…here I am."

Ritsuka blinked, this girl reminded him a lot of Yuiko.

"So…um…I thought we could start with…um…kissing," she said blushing.

Ritsuka sighed before he leaned over kissing her softly on the lips. He leaned back noticing her expression, and she looked pissed.

"What are you my Dad!?" she barked. "I'm not talking about a family kiss, I mean a kiss kiss!"

Ritsuka had never really understood 'girl speak.' You know what I mean…how girls will say a word twice and that somehow gives it a more profound meaning. Like when girls say, "_I'm not in love, I'm in love love_."

The girls eyes suddenly filled with tears, "If I don't learn how to give kiss kisses Alucard won't like me, and then he'll divorce me, and I'll be alone forever growing old and ugly," she suddenly started to cry and wail similar to Yuiko's cry.

Ritsuka leaned over suddenly giving her the kiss kiss she wanted, and he could only do it because of a trick he taught himself and that was to think of Soubi when he did it. He did it mainly just to shut her up.

She pulled back after he had finished her eyes out of focus and her face flushing terribly. "So that is a kiss kiss," she said fondly. "Wow!"

Ritsuka leaned back looking out of the window, wondering how far they had to go yet.

"Hey, Alucard," the girl said turning to him. "Have you ever seen breasts?" she asked.

Ritsuka thought he would lie, it was best to lie in situations like these (as Itsuki had instructed him). Most customers liked to think the escort they were with were so new and inexperienced.

He shook his head no before looking out at the street sign. _Good not far now_. He turned back to the girl to find she was exposing her chest to him, and gasped out of surprise falling back and wincing at the shock his collar gave him.

"Look at these aren't they beautiful?" she asked. "Here touch them!"

She grabbed his wrist bringing his hand up to touch her breast. He pulled back immediately. "Cool huh? All my girlfriends are jealous. I have the biggest and best boobs of them all!"

Ritsuka turned away as the girl started to button her shirt. "So, can I see it?" she asked.

Ritsuka stared at her, he thought he knew what "it," was, though he thought it better to play innocent.

"You know," she said. "It…" She looked down at his pants. "I've never seen a guys…you know what, before. Is it gross?"

Ritsuka raised an eyebrow. Why would it be gross? Maybe he thought her stuff was gross…

He felt the limo slowing down.

"Well?" she asked wide eyed. "There was nothing in the rules that said I couldn't look."

She started to reach for his belt buckle when the door to the limo opened. "Come now Omani," her father said.

"Daddy! I'm not done!"

"You'll get a new one inside," he said. "That one is just for the car ride."

"Oh okay," she said climbing out. "Bye bye Alucard!"

The door was closed once again, and Ritsuka was alone again. These were the times he liked best, though he wasn't completely alone…

"That was good Ritsuka," said Itsuki's voice over the PA system in the limo, and Ritsuka's eyes shot towards the camera. Itsuki wasn't always watching from his office but the camera was always running. "I know she was a bit of a pain. I promise this next customer will be more exciting for you."

Ritsuka turned away from the camera.

"Why don't you give me a show while you're waiting for us to pick up the next customer?"

Ritsuka's eyes shot back at him looking furious.

"Come now, over there. Get in the box of toys and pull out something to amuse me."

Ritsuka leaned over opening the box he looked down inside, and smiled. He pulled out a roll of duct tape. He ripped off a piece and put it over the camera lens.

"Now now, Ritsuka take that off you know better," Itsuki said.

Ritsuka sat there watching the scenery go by the window. "If you keep this up I'll have to have one of your friends pay for your disobedience."

That was about the only thing he could have said that would make Ritsuka remove the tape.

"You're lucky I have a meeting to go to. Though I'll be back in time for the next customer, I suggest you do something to amuse me until then, I will be watching this tape back later. Until then…"

The audio went silent, and Ritsuka glanced at the camera before flipping it off.

It took about an hour to get to the next customer and the limo came to a stop. Ritsuka looked up as the car door opened and he could have…cried. There Soubi stood, tall, determined, and just as handsome as he had always been. Though he was wearing a wig which made him look like he had short brown hair, and he was wearing eye contacts that made his eyes appear green. Though it was _him_, it was Soubi. It didn't matter how much Soubi changed on the outside, he would always recognize him. Still, the surprise of seeing him there instead of some random businessman did not stop him from feeling slightly humiliated, because he had changed too.

He was even scrawnier from the last time him and Soubi had met, not to mention he had scars and marks from the partners he had been with recently. To see Soubi so perfect (despite the changes)…it made him feel unworthy of him.

Soubi on the other hand did not have a single one of Ritsuka's thoughts crossing his mind. The first thought that entered his head upon seeing Ritsuka was, 'thank God, he is alright." Ritsuka looked just as adorable as he always had, just as innocent…just as perfect.

The man who stood at the door began explaining the rules to Soubi, on what he could do, and could not do with Ritsuka. Though Soubi was not listening, he was staring directly into Ritsuka's flawless amethyst eyes. Eyes that seemed hurt, abused…he hoped Ritsuka did not hate him for allowing this to happen.

Then Soubi was in the car, the door was closed, and the limo took off. It was at this point Ritsuka would usually grow extremely nervous. This was usually the point where he learned just what it was that the customer was going to do to him, or have him do.

This time he was nervous for a completely different reason, and those nerves were making him sick to his stomach.

After a few seconds Itsuki-san's voice came over the PA system in the limo. "You are paying quite a bit of money for this ride Yamuro-san. You should at least do something with him?"

Yamuro? Ritsuka looked over to Soubi. It must be the alias he is using.

Soubi glared up at the camera. "I am not too fond of people watching me…so I am going to cover the camera."

"You can cover the camera if you wish but our audio recorder has to remain on."

"I consent to that," Soubi said before he placed a cloth (which was typically used as Ritsuka's blindfold) over the camera.

After the camera was covered Soubi turned to him and held one finger to his lips before he leaned over and kissed him softly, and then leaned very close to him whispering as low as he could into Ritsuka's ear. "I've missed you," he said so softly, that only the most sophisticated microphone would have recorded his words. "Say something Ritsuka, I want to hear your voice."

Say something? But he couldn't…Ritsuka turned away from him, he didn't really want to show Soubi the collar either. Being her like this was already humiliating enough without showing Soubi he was being treated with less kindness than even a dog.

"If you speak softly the microphone won't detect your voice," he whispered just as low as before.

Ritsuka shook his head, and Soubi stared back at him before smiling, and he started speaking loud enough for the microphone to hear. "I had been hoping you would be a little more amusing than this," he said. At first Ritsuka wasn't sure what he was saying but Soubi nodded to the voice recorder just a short ways away, and he understood. Soubi had to make some conversation or they would get suspicious.

Soubi leaned down kissing him once again, he wanted to hear Ritsuka's voice so much. He didn't know why he wasn't talking, but he wanted to hear Ritsuka so bad he started to try and do anything he could to get Ritsuka to talk to him. Just one word, anything...

He loved having Soubi so close to him, holding him, kissing him. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed him until now. How good he felt...though it was somewhat torturous. He wanted so much to speak to Soubi to say something to him, but the impending pain of the collar prevented this, and Soubi's teasing wasnt helping at all. After a while, Ritsuka couldn't help it, he tried to say Soubi's name (completely forgetting that he was under an alias at the moment), though he only got out, "So—" Before the color shocked him terribly and his hands grasped Soubi's shirt tightly until his knuckles turned white.

Soubi stared at him for a few seconds, not entirely sure what he had done to cause Ritsuka pain, but Ritsuka's collar had fallen open slightly, and he saw the collar. Immediately Soubi'sa hand flew open ripping apart the first few buttons on Ritsuka's shirt revealing the collar to him.

A shock collar? That's why Ritsuka was trying to be silent, Soubi pulled back, feeling terrible. There he had been trying to entice Ritsuka to make the noises he had once loved to hear and those very noises would cause him pain.

Soubi leaned over pulling Ritsuka down so he was laying on the seat, and Soubi sat on the floor beside him. Using his middle finger he began tracing Japanese symbols on Ritsuka's bare chest. Ritsuka closed his eyes following the potion with his mind. Soubi spelled out:

_I'm sorry_.

Rituska opened his eyes to see Soubi staring down at him, his eyes looking sorrowful and hurt. Ritsuka unbuttoned Soubi's shirt revealing his perfectly unscarred chest to him. Ritsuka used his finger to trace words back to him. Soubi (like Ritsuka) closed his eyes so he could follow the lines Ritsuka made.

_I'm sorry_.

Soubi's eyes shot open, and his finger returned to Ritsuka's chest.

_You have nothing to be sorry for_…

Ritsuka's heart seem to grow heavy after hearing those words, and he reached towards Soubi's chest touching the soft surface again, and his finger began to skate down it.

_I doubted you would come_.

Soubi smiled, and grabbed hold of Ritsuka's hand holding it against his heart. He leaned down kissing Ritsuka softly on the lips. A kissed that made Ritsuka's moan slightly and they both pulled away as Ritsuka's collar shocked him once again.

Soubi's hand returned to Ritsuka's chest.

_I will always come for you_.

Ritsuka smiled. All the while Soubi would say a sentence out loud now and then, usually something perverted, just to keep up the show for the audio, so the two spent the rest of the car ride writing on each other softly. Ritsuka discovered that Kio was alive, and Soubi found out that at least some of their children had escaped Itsuki's wrath.

All to soon the limo seemed to be slowing down, and looking slightly panicked he clung to Soubi for dear life not wanting him to go.

"It'll be fine Ritsuka, I'll come for you later," Soubi whispered as softly as he could before pulling apart. As the door opened Soubi lunged towards Ritsuka engulfing his lips with his own.

"Alright, we're here now, you two can stop," the guard said.

"Sorry, this ones just incredible. I hope you have more like him inside," Soubi said.

"How should I know? I don't work inside. Now hurry up!"

With that Soubi climbed out, and looked back at Ritsuka one last time before the door shut.

Ritsuka hurried over looking out the window and watched Soubi head up the steps and he…Ritsuka was sent off to the next customer. His forehead was pressed to the cold window trying to see as much of Soubi as he could before the limo turned the corner. He felt the tears come to his eyes, and they fell. The collar shocked him at every whimper but he couldn't help it. He had missed him so much.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay guys, School, what can I say… :(**

**Though I have a short break so I thought I would get to a story or two before it starts up again. Until later guys. In the next chapter we find out what happened to the ones who got away, and where Kio is now.**


	8. title to come laters XP

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong). I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB EITHER! THE RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO BISCO HATORI. I DO NOT OWN OKANE GA NAI TOO. RIGHTS TO THAT STORY GOES TO HITOYO SHINOZAKI! This is purely fan made and I make no profit from any of it. Please Enjoy.**

**This fan fiction is a mix. It's Loveless, with an Ouran Host Club theme, and a tiny bit of No Money squeezed in there. Sounds similar to Part 1 of this story…that's very...interesting…**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

— CHAPTER 7 —

Ritsuka sat in the limo sighing. Finally having calmed down enough to regain his composure, he had a new found sense of hope rising inside him. Soubi was here. Soubi would save all of them!

Itsuki's voice came on the PA once again. "Take the cloth off the camera Ritsuka. Your customer is gone…"

Ritsuka reached over pulling the cloth off he let it fall to the ground. "Your next customer is my boss Ritsuka. So be extremely good to him…I'm allowing him to take you inside after he gets done so he will be your last escort for tonight."

Ritsuka bit his lip holding back the retort he longed to throw at him…what would be the point. He would only get a word out before he was shocked.

"Oh, put the blindfold on. My boss likes his privacy…"

Ritsuka shakily did as he was told, and he tied the blindfold around his eyes.

"Good boy, perhaps you'll get a treat later…"

A few minutes after the limo came to a stop and felt someone climb into the carriage and sit beside him.

Ritsuka didn't move. He had a new found sense of vigor in his defiance since seeing the love of his life, he knew how hard it was going to be now to not fight back...

* * *

Soubi was led inside and taken to his room. "What kind of escort would you prefer?"

"A child," Soubi said knowing odds were that he would get one of their kids…

"Excellent choice Sir," the man said leaving immediately.

Soubi sat down on the bed his hands folded together. A few minutes passed by… and then…

"Ngh!" he heard Yamato furiously expressing her anger without talking even though her groan was sure to make her collar shock her as well.

"Here you are, you didn't say before weather you wanted a boy or girl, so I picked the one I thought was the cutest…" he said pushing her forward onto the ground.

"She'll do," Soubi said. "Leave us be."

"You know the rules right?"

"Of course," Soubi answered before the man left closing the door.

"Yamato," Soubi said kneeling next to her, he reached out to touch her shoulder. Though she slapped it away furiously, her scowl threatening. Unlike Ritsuka she had not recognized him right away.

"Ugh!" she groaned despite the shock her collar gave her.

Soubi pulled his wig off. "It's me Yamato," he said clarifying…

"…Sou…" Yamato stared wincing as her collar emitted a small shock.

"Shhh," Soubi said not wanting her to hurt herself. "We're getting you out of here…tonight if possible…is there any time when you and the others are all together so you can meet up with me?"

"…"

Soubi searched the room for a pen and paper and when he found it he handed it to her. Quickly she scribbled down her answer and handed it back to him.

We are required to be in our beds by 3 o'clock, but the women who stay in our rooms as well won't allow us to leave for anything…

"Alright, Soubi said. I'll just have to stay here a few days until I figure out a battle plan…write down everything you know about the goings on of this facility…" Soubi said handing the paper back to her.

She quickly scribbled down one sentence before handing the note book back.

A few of us got away? Did you find them?

Soubi smiled after reading that. "Don't worry about that…" he said. "Kio's on it…"

* * *

Kio had been discharged from the hospital on the explicit orders that he have bed rest…though fuck that! He wasn't about to sit in a hospital while his babies were in trouble. Kio's mommy instincts had kicked into overdrive.

Soubi was trying to do what he could with the kids who had been captured, but as soon as Kio had received the text from Soubi that a few of the kids had escaped Kio jumped in his car and hurried out to search for them.

* * *

Ritsuka sat in his room feeling sore. Bruises had formed from how violently the man had in the limo had grabbed him. Itsuki-san would be here any moment to work over the same places again... He was not looking forward to what he would endure tonight…

Especially after what he had done in the limo.

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

"So...my employee tells me you're his best escort so he keeps you all to himself... I feel privledged..." he reached out grabbing a strand of Ritsuka's hair and smelling it, instictively, Ritsuka pulled away slightly. Which only angered Itsuki-san's boss.

"Just what is wrong with you!" he snapped pulling Ritsuka close.

"Do I disgust you!" he snapped.

It was easy to let those people just do what they wanted when the hope of Soubi saving him had dwindled away...but now...now that he knew Soubi was here and would save him soon...not fighting back was so difficult now.

Ritsuka smirked slightly before nodding.

...that's when all hell broke loose...

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

Ritsuka heard the door open, and he looked up meekly only to find Soubi was there!

"So—" Ritsuka winced as his collar began to shock him.

"Shhh!" Soubi said placing his finger to his lips he reached on hand behind him locking the door. "Don't speak…just listen."

"Sou— He—" Ritsuka gasped clutching the collar trying in vain to pull it off his skin. He had to warn Soubi that Itsuki would be there any second!

"Shhh!" Soubi whispered again rushing to his side. "Listen to me; I am going to get you all out of here tonight. So listen…can you meet me—"

He stopped when he heard the door knob turning. "Ritsuka did you lock the door!"

"Shit," Soubi cursed as Ritsuka grabbed his hand rushing him to a side closet and pushing him inside. "Ritsuka wait…"

Ritsuka shook his head closing the doors to Soubi's hiding place. "Ritsuka, this will be much worse for you if you don't unlock this door right now," Itsuki warned.

He rushed over and unlocked the door, not wanting to find out was worse could mean. Ritsuka was just praying that Soubi would remain silent until Itsuki was finished with him…

"Now now, you've been so naughty Ritsuka…" Itsuki-san said grinning evilly. "First you disgraced my boss, and now you try to lock me out of my own room. You certainly have gotten gutzy."

He grabbed Ritsuka's arm dragging him over to the pillows and pushing him down upon it. "Now…maybe I should teach you the proper way to escort someone all over again…"

Ritsuka shook his head no. His eyes drifting over to the closet where the door was open slightly, and Ritsuka knew Soubi was watching the whole thing… _Please Soubi turn away_, Ritsuka thought hating the idea that Soubi was watching this…

Itsuki started to kiss him despite Ritsuka's many attempts to pull away, smiling Itsuki pulled back just for a moment. "Remember if you want me to stop just say so," he chuckled knowing full well that thanks to the collar Ritsuka couldn't do so if he wanted to. Soubi was furious. He had been imagining what Ritsuka was going through this whole time, and his imagination (out of fear) had imagined things 10,000 times worse. Though for some reason it was so much worse seeing it with his eyes, than even what he had imagined. Especially when he couldn't do anything to stop it…

He just kept thinking…someone else was touching his Ritsuka…his love…

Soubi had to clench his fist at his side to stop him from punching something.

Itsuki was very strong, he was pining Ritsuka down, and could hold both his wrist in one hand. The other he allowed to slide up Ritsuka's side making him shiver, all the while he continued to kiss Soubi's young lover making Soubi's temper rise…

Ritsuka kept looking towards the closet trying to make sure Soubi wasn't going to try something stupid…even though he was sure something stupid was going to happen any moment.

_Oh, Soubi. Surely you know things will only get worse if you show him you're here… _Ritsuka thought as he bit down on his lip trying to stop the noises threatening to escape.

Soubi turned his thoughts over and over in his head. A million scenarios played out in his head on what could happen if he rushed out right now and tried to snap the man's neck… most of them ended badly. But one ended with Ritsuka being saved and the two of them kissing while Itsuki's rotting corpse laid in a clump in the corner, as kind of an in your face moment for Itsuki…

Though Soubi knew that even if he managed to kill Itsuki, there were about a hundred of his employers out there ready to kill him and Ritsuka and possibly the other children if he managed it…the safest thing to do was stay there…quietly.

Though it wasn't the easiest…and it only got harder the more Ritsuka was failing to keep quiet…

* * *

**Man…haven't updated since March… *don't hate me***

**But I am back everyone…well, I've been back but I haven't updated a Loveless story in some time… Sorry. Since I started watching Kuroshitsuji I lost interest in Loveless as well as my drive for wanting to update my Loveless stories. So…I put them off for a while…**

**Anywho, I recently found my Loveless drive again and am excited to update quite a few of my stories.**

**Guess we didn't find out what happens to the ones who got away after all…been so long since I updated that I forgot what I had planned originally… oops… I'll have to think on it awhile before letting you guys know. Sorry…**

**Also, I would like to mention a remake I hope to be doing of this story as well as part 1 to this story. I just got through rereading part one and two of this story to refresh my memory of what I wrote. Not only did I notice many spelling mistakes…but part 1 just seemed awfully short to me. It had its intro then went so quickly to where Seimei turned up… I didn't like that… I know I can do better with it as well…**

**If I do this, it would mean the same basic plot but with different side stories and tons more detail on the story itself, as well as a much more M rated content. Should I choose to redo it, the original version of the story will be deleted the moment it is complete so as not to have two copies of the same story out there…**

**So, if you think a rewrite of this story is a good idea let me know in my poll. But I'll get to work on it right away if you guys want it. If not…I'll leave it as it is and just finish the story from here, even with it as awful as I think the first version is…**

**clockworc: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story.**

**kawaii hime-sama: Soubi told Ritsuka that Kio was ok in the last chapter. It was a small section.**


End file.
